Shattphires past
by dragonqueenc
Summary: Shattphire's had a rough past, but what happenes when Flame askes about it and Dragon tell's him the story?
1. The beggining

Shattphire stared out of the window. Yep, today was July 18th; we all know what today is…the day her Dad's pelt was sold for 1,000 dollars. The day she was separated and sold from her dad. Her sad day…her past swarmed in her mind as the bell rang, the ring reverberating off the metal walls in the Super Robot.

Dragon answered the door and Flame stood there cold, wet, and hungry. Dragon let him in, but was immediately decked by Grain. The two fought as Shattphire struggled to remember her dad. She couldn't think with all that fighting going on…her anger….slowly rising….

_**WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!?!?!?!?!?!" **_She yelled at them and they stared at her.

"He started it." They said at the same time.

Shattphire sighed and looked out the window. She remembered that her mom never liked her because she was prettier than her and that her mom was a stuck up rich tiger. He dad lived out in the wild and lived free. Well, he wasn't really her dad, but that's what she called him. And he would be forever known to her as her dad.

The hunters came and killed her dad and took her and sold her for two thousand dollars to an abusive rich owner. The owner rarely fed her, kept her in a cage, never changed her newspaper, and never took her out. The owner abanded her on the streets when they lost all their money could afford her. Dragon found her and took her in, nursed her back to health.

Matt walked in and took Grain in his lap and stroked his fur until he was purring and asleep in his lap. Flame was sitting on a couch looking at Shattphire.

"Hey Dragon? What's with Shatphire?" Flame asked.

Dragon sighed.

"Let me tell you about Shattphire's past."


	2. The story

_You see Shattphire's parents were sold to rich people, her real father died before she was born. He mother was never the one to love anything. Her father was forced to breed with her mother and so the two hated each other, but most tigers believe her mother killed her father and was going to kill the cubs, but only two of the cubs survived. _

_Shattphire never knew her sibling, but she knew that her sibling was a boy. He was taken away before she got to know him; she was a very scared cub when her brother was taken away, her mother never paid attention to her and never actually loved her._

_Shattphire surpassed her mother in beauty and her mother hated her for that. When Shattphire was two months old another tiger broke into the house and talked to her, the tiger broke her out and they ran to a big forest outside Shuggazoom and lived there until Shattphire was three months old. She always called the tiger her dad, he never told her she couldn't and actually saw her as his daughter. Her life was perfect…until the hunters came. _

_The hunters came and they ran for it. _

"_Shattphire! Run!" Her dad yelled. _

"_But, what about you?" She screamed at him. _

"_Forget me, go!" He yelled and she ran._

_She ran into a cave. She heard gun shots and cowered in the cave and started to wail when she heard a large thump. The hunters eventually found her. They sold her fathers pelt and sold her to a rich owner. The owner looked nice, but turned out to be an abusive owner. She rarely fed her, she sometimes starved the month and the owner would feed her at the last minute. The owner never let her out of the cage they kept her in, and never changed the newspaper in the cage. Shattphire was tired, hungry, and dehydrated._

_When Shattphire turned four months old and was about to lose all hope, the owner lost all their money on gambling and couldn't keep her. Not being smart, the owner dropped Shattphire off at an ally and left her there. _

_Shattphire walked that accursed alleyway and was fending for herself, confused and hungry. I found her under a bench in a park and took her in and nursed her back to health. _

As Dragon finished the story Shattphire looked away from the window and stared at her. Dragon smiled and Shattphire climbed in her lap. Grain and Flame stared sadly at Shattphire and sighed.

Then a knock was heard at the door.


	3. Hillary

Dragon opened the door and there stood a woman about twenty with Blonde hair, green eyes, fair skin, white top, blue jeans, and white heels.

"Hello, my name is Hillary. I've came to get Clagra." She said.

Dragon stood there looking confused. But Shattphire, who was on the couch, was wide eyed.

'Clagra, I though I'd never hear that name again!' She thought.

"My tiger cub, about four months…blue with red stripes and has a huge gem on her forehead." Hillary said.

Dragon suddenly looked aggressive and Hillary got scared.

"And why should I give her to you?" She asked.

"Because I arranged for a trial if you didn't agree." Hillary said.

"I'll see you in court then!" Dragon roared and slammed the door in the Hillary's face.

Dragon sighed and sunk to the floor and Shattphire ran over to her and rubbed her face in her lap.

"Don't let her take me again!" She whimpered.

Dragon stroked her fur.

"Don't worry, I wont let her!"


End file.
